


Cara's Birthday One-shot

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara Shepard wants a three-some for her birthday.  She gets it.</p><p>One-shot loosely related to my Prayers for the Wicked series.  Just a smutty one-shot with no plot or point.  Seriously. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara's Birthday One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> perché siete entrambi qui – why are you both here?
> 
> This is all EpsilonBeta's fault.
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

_No._

_And_

_No_

Two different men who gave her the same response when she told them what she wanted for her birthday, it was their own fault for asking.  Jack’s no had come with a few extra words about her not drinking ryncol anymore. As if she’d touch that stuff? It was very simple.  She wanted a brief truce between Hackett and Jack.

_Brief_

_Just one night._

_Together._

Cara wanted to be in control of them.  She wasn’t sure if it was the loss of power or who would be involved that bothered them the most.  She’d spent the last week trying to talk them both into it.  Hackett seemed vaguely appalled yet intrigued by the idea.  He had given her the key to getting him to agree to it, he wanted to be in control, or at least, he wanted to participate in her controlling Jack.

_Of course he did._

And then they both said no again.

_Of course they did._

_Affanculo._

She was stretched out on her couch wearing a tank-top and tight black pants.  She hadn’t felt like telling anyone it was her birthday, and she certainly wasn’t in a celebratory mood.  She muttered all the curses that she knew in English and Italian when an insistent buzzing followed by a loud knocking came from the general direction of her front door.  She wandered over to the door to find two very annoyed looking men on the other side.

“I am _not_ touching him.” Jack pushed passed her into the room.

“The feeling is mutual.” Hackett raised an eyebrow at Cara as he followed her over to the bar at the far end of the living room.

“Perché siete entrambi qui?” Cara took a seat on one of the barstools to watch Hackett pour drinks for the three of them. “Seriamente? Why are you here?”

“Bourbon and scotch may have been involved.” Hackett slid a glass down the bar to her and a second one to Jack who stood next to Cara.

“Scotch.” Jack sneered at the Admiral.

“Oh, cazzo.” Cara downed the amaretto that Hackett had poured for her. “Listen, you two dipshits, it’s my birthday. If you’re here to play, excellent, you’re here to be pissy little shits with each other, get out.”

“Cara.” Hackett turned his attention towards her.

“ _Non.”_ Cara tapped her empty glass on the bar. “I’m not asking you two to fall in love or even like each other.  You don’t have to like each other to have really amazing sex.”

“Are you planning on using us for our bodies?” Jack smirked at her.

“Si.” Cara reached across the bar to grab the bottle of amaretto. “Repeatedly.”

“I’m not touching that self-righteous bastard.” Jack gestured towards Hackett.

“And again I ask why are you here together?” Cara had to reach across the bar again to grab Hackett and stop him from starting towards Jack.

“It’s your birthday.” Jack tapped his fingers on the top of the bar. “You only asked for one thing.”

“Si.” Cara moved her glass aside and eased up to sit on the bar. “And your _joint_ decision?”

“We’re not touching each other,” Hackett reiterated.

“Interesting.” Cara dipped her finger into the amaretto and then sucked it slowly off. She turned a wicked grin towards first Hackett and then Jack. “Touching is generally a requirement.”

“Little Rose.” Jack’s eyes were focused on the finger that she was casually licking.

“I tell you what.” Cara hopped down from the bar.  She grabbed the hem of her tank-top and pulled it over her head in a fluid motion.  She let it drop to the ground. “I am going to enjoy the hottub.  You two can both get naked and join me, or you can walk out the front door.  I won’t hold it against you. But if you come upstairs, you’re going to eventually end up touching each other, and I’d really prefer that you not kill each other in the process.  Grief doesn’t go with my outfit.”

_Merda._

She figured that they would both leave.  They had equally steely looks in their eyes as she walked between them to head upstairs.  She slid her trousers off and stepped into the water.  The two men joined her ten minutes later.  Cara leaned back against the back wall of the hot tub and watched them slowly strip.  The look that they exchanged was anything but friendly.

 _“Cosi?”_ Cara trailed her fingers from the side of her neck down across one of her breasts.

“Yes.” Jack moved towards her.

“Excellent.” Cara licked her lips before reaching out her hand to pull him closer. “And the touching?”

“One damn night, Cara. One.” Hackett slid into the tub.

“Will you kiss if I ask you too?” Cara gripped Jack by the back of the neck and dragged him down into a kiss. “If I say, please?”

“Little Rose.” His voice held a note of warning that he should’ve known that she’d ignore.

Her fingers skimmed down his chest to his already hardening cock. “I think you like the idea.”

“I think I need to find a way to shut you up.” Jack muttered against her neck.  He bit and sucked on the sensitive spot under her jaw as he turned her towards Hackett. He lifted his head up to speak to the man. “Don’t just stand there, do something.”

It was the wrong thing to say, to the wrong man in the wrong tone of voice.  Cara caught the shift in Hackett’s mood while Jack focused his attention on her neck.  She smirked at Hackett as he moved towards them.  His hands grabbed Jack, not Cara, by the side. He shoved him against the back of the tub.

“I don’t think she’s the one who needs to be shut up.” Hackett growled at him.  “I think someone needs to take you down a peg or two.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue, or Cara assumed it was going to be an argument.  She reached out and with her hands on the back of both of their heads, pressed them together until their lips touched. Once they’d started to deepen the kiss, she dropped her hands into the water to stroke both of their cocks. 

“And that is how you get two obnoxious bastards to shut the fuck up.” Cara dragged her thumbs across the heads of their cocks.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards her, _Merda._ Hackett shoved Jack towards the edge of the hot tub.  He eased up on the edge of it and waited while Hackett turned his attention back to Cara.  His fingers tangled in her hair and he dragged her into a kiss. He swung her around in the water while they kissed and moved towards Jack.  

Jack knelt by the edge of the tub and pulled Cara out on her back.  She leaned her head back and he fed her his cock.  She felt Hackett move out of the water and around to her side.  He ran his tongue along her throat as his hands drifted along her skin. He caressed every inch of her body before delving between her legs. 

She moaned around the cock in her mouth when he thrust two fingers inside her pussy. She whirled her tongue around the head when Jack eased out then pushed back between her lips.  Hackett’s fingers glided in and out of her.  Jack reached down to pinch and tug on her nipples.   

“Not like this.” Hackett removed her fingers and chuckled darkly when she thrust her hips up into the air looking for him.  He pulled her off of Jack’s cock and carried her towards the bed with the other man following. “I think you need to be truly fucked into exhaustion.”

Hackett shoved Jack down on the bed and lifted Cara to press her on top of him.  Jack held her hips and guided her down on him.  Hackett let his fingers intertwine into her hair again and while he pulled her head towards his cock.  He surged into her mouth while she rode Jack. 

She was close to orgasm when he abruptly pulled out of her mouth.  He lifted her off of Jack and motioned for him to sit up.   It was Jack’s turn to guide her lips to his cock.  Jack’s hands roved over her head and shoulders.  He feathered his fingers along her neck and jaw.  Hackett moved behind her and pressed his cock into her pussy. 

Cara thought she was on the edge and then Hackett reached underneath her to begin toying with her clit.   She bucked between the two cocks while he mercilessly grazed his thumb across the sensitive nub.  The vibrations from her moaning had Jack spurting into her throat a moment later.  He eased out of her mouth and she licked him clean while Hackett continued to pound into her. 

“Come, Little Rose.  Do it for me.” Jack leaned down so he could murmur in her ear while he played with her breasts.

She tilted her head to meet his lips and her hands clenched into the sheets that were slick with sweat.  Hackett had a firm grip on her while ground into her.  He flicked her clit hard and her cries were muffled by Jack’s kiss.  She shuddered uncontrollably for several minutes and the two men had to hold her up while Hackett finished.   She collapsed on her back when they were all done in a daze.

“So…never again?” She grinned wickedly up at them.


End file.
